


Thousand nights

by crystalisfey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in a dress for a bit, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: Draco and Harry are supposed to go to a Valentines Day party but get sidetracked and have some fun at home





	Thousand nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thoughts and comments appreciated. This is my first fluffy Drarry story.  
> Uses quotes from the song - A thousand years- by Christina Perri

“C'mon Draco , its Valentines day” Says Harry, tugging on his boxers.  
Smiling lazily back at Harry, Draco mumbles“Yeah, it is. Get back in bed you lion, mangle me, forget about the stupid Evening Dance, Hermione and Ron won't miss us”.  
“Draco, its nearly 7, we need to get dressed.”  
“No!”  
Harry, Quickly sweeping the black silky blanket off of dracos prone (sexy) form, tosses the tiny mini dress that he’d bought earlier that morning onto the bed.  
“Harry,” Draco whined, “don't force me to wear that dress. It barely covers my ass”  
“Draco, did you try it on?”  
“Hhph, yes daddy dear”  
“So put it on again, that and some nice shoes, and a bowtie...you'll definitely be the star of this night”  
“Stop grinning you doofus, it's way too tight on my, y’know...thingy”  
Eyes turning dangerously dark, Harry leans over Draco,  
“Call me daddy till the morning and we’ll have the party here, in our room, k?”  
Jumping out of bed and Quickly wiggling into the dress,which was way to tight and short, Draco saunters over to Harry, grabs the red bowtie from the dresser and slowly ties it on, eyeing Harry the whole time.  
“Damn you Draco,” swears harry, pants uncomfortably tight, a light blush marring his complexion.  
Licking his lips, Draco continues his torture“Daddy, I like seeing you blush,and I promise, you'll be swearing much more by the end of this party”  
Smashing Draco into the wall, Harry roughly grabs his hair and kisses him, all lips and breathy moans, hands quickly darting down to fondle his lovers ass.  
“Woah there Daddy, the party ain't in my pants ,sorry,dress quite yet”  
Breathlessly, Draco gently removes Harrys hands, a small impish smile growing on his face after seeing Harry's reaction to his interruption.  
“...fine Draco” replies Harry, quickly turning around murmuring a spell under his breath. 

Soft music fills the room, the air shimmering with the melodic notes from the old beat up muggle stereo that Harry had insisted on keeping.

“...Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years ...I'll love you for a thousand more…” 

Sang Harry, joining the singer, voice out of tune, hips swaying towards Draco. Lightly moving about, he brings Draco closer,heads nearly bumping, bodies flushed against each other, dancing to the song. Draco, head resting on Harry's, chest, slowly starts to kiss his way to his lovers clavicles,leaving a trail of kisses behind, savoring the quiet moans escaping from Harry's lips.  
“...Draco...kiss me goddamit..”  
“Your wish is my command Daddy”  
Harry, unconsciously licking his lips, looks hungrily down at Draco, eyes never waverning from his target. Framed by the french window in the moonlight,Draco Standing on tiptoes, pink lips aching for contact, and brings himself closer, slowly teasing Harry with want.  
Rapidly Closing the gap between them, Harry kissed Draco. Softly, as if it was their first kiss all over again,soft lips meeting, melding to each other. Hands skiming each other, pulling them closer, locked in their embrace, both flushed and breathless, they slowly part, trying to catch their breath.  
“...kissing suits you even better by moonlight” whispers Draco, eyes tracing Harry's swollen lips.  
“Lets get rid of that dress, but leave the bowtie”  
Quickly taking off the dress, red bowtie still tied around his neck,Dracos goes over to Harry, peppering his bare chest with tiny butterfly kisses. Smiling at his lovers sudden take of breath.  
Slowly untangling himself from Draco, Harry leads him back to their bed, all thoughts of dancing thrown aside for much better use of their night.

 

“What's standing in front of me ,Every breath, every hour has come to this”


End file.
